A Modern Faeire Tale Ending
by Technician Fan
Summary: It's been three years since Tithe and Roiben and Kaye are married and ruling the Unseelie Court. Major fluff.


Title: A Modern Faerie Tale

By: Technician Fan

A/N: I just felt like giving these two a major fluff story! I haven't read Ironside yet so I don't really think this will add up with it but oh well. As the BDB say, 'to the young!' :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Holly Black's magical community, though it wouldn't be terrible if I did.

_Three years from Tithe…_

_Rath Roiben Rye sat on the edge of their bed and watched as his wife slept on unperturbed. He placed his hand on her ever growing stomach and felt the baby inside move closer to his hand. Roiben smiled when he saw Kaye starting to stir._

_She stretched and opened her eyes, a warm smile graced her lips when she saw Roiben sitting on the bed. Kaye placed her hand over his and looked up at him in adoration._

"_Morning, did you sleep well my little pixie?" Roiben asked._

"_Yeah. Your little devil let me get some rest for once." Kaye said as she sat up and leaned forward giving him a kiss._

"_You love me anyway." Roiben told her._

"_Yeah I do." Kaye agreed and let Roiben lift her from the bed. She grinned and touched her forehead against his. Their noses bumped and Kaye giggled. "Feeling kind of romantic this morning?"_

"_You could say that." Roiben grinned as he nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses along it._

"_Mmm," Kaye moaned, "I think I like it."_

_Roiben grinned into her neck and gave her one last kiss before setting her down, "As much as I'm enjoying having you all to myself I'm afraid you have to get ready."_

_Kaye sighed and reached up giving him a chaste kiss before going over to her bureau and picking up her brush. She raised her arms to brush the back of her hair but couldn't quite reach it. Kaye sighed and gave Roiben a meaningful look._

_Roiben smiled at her annoyance as he took the hair brush from her and began to make steady smooth strokes through Kaye's blonde tangles. _

_After Roiben finished brushing her hair out, he helped Kaye into one of her formal maturity dresses. It was a fancy looking one with blue and green strips that complemented her skin well. Afterward the two made their way down to the Unseelie Court room. All of the community was there including the kelpie, Thistlewitch, and Lute._

_Kaye smiled as Roiben's sister, Ethine approached her. She gave her a big hug before Ethine could try and bow down to them. Ethine looked a little embarrassed but she didn't say anything as she returned the embrace._

_Ethine had joined their court shortly after the Seelie Queen had decided to 'release' her from her bonds. Ethine was now quite happy serving the Unseelie Court as Kaye's adviser in all things faerie world like because of her gaping knowledge on the subject._

"_Ethine, it's good to see you again my sister." Roiben said keeping a slightly more formal pose then his over eccentric wife._

"_Yes, it is brother. I was hoping, if it wasn't to much trouble, to take Kaye out so we could look at some designs for your child." Ethine said looking up at Roiben hopingly. Kaye answered first however with a squeal of joy rapping her arms around her sister-in-law again._

_The rest of the Unseelie Court glanced over at their queen but didn't comment because the squealing and jumping around was pretty normal for her lately as her motherly happiness began to take over._

"_That would be the best!" Kaye shouted. Ethine hugged her back again and looked over at Roiben just to make sure it was alright. He nodded to her but his eyes were solely on his wife who had brought such warmth and joy into his life._

_Kaye was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met and he couldn't believe she'd really chosen to be with him. Roiben smiled then as Kaye turned back to him and pranced into his arms. _

"_Isn't that great?" She said in high spirits. _

_Roiben nodded and his smiled got even brighter as she gave him a kiss. _

_Their unborn child stirred inside Kaye's belly and the two felt its happiness radiating all around them for the rest of the night. They were a family and a content one at that._

A/N: And that's the end. If you hated or loved I still want a review. Pretty please!


End file.
